swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Squad Leader
Profession Overview The Squad Leader is unique amongst Star Wars Galaxies professions, being the only character class that provides benefits and buffs to an entire group. The Squad Leader skill tree is littered with various group benefits, from increased defense to improved terrain negotiation. These modifiers are applied to all individuals in a group led by a Squad Leader, including the SL (though they do not apply when the SL is ungrouped). This profession requires 121 skill points to master, 58 points of which go towards prerequisites. You will need 3,675,000 Pistol Weapons XP and 745,000 Combat XP to master this profession. The Squad Leader profession was revamped in Publish 24. Pre-Publish 24 mastery of this profession required 4,900,000 Squad Leadership XP and 38,050 combat XP (including prerequisites). All information here seems to be current. See the discussion tab for pre-Publish 24 information. Profession Role Summary *Primary Role: Group Enhancement Specialist *Secondary Role: Medium Range Combatant *Offense: Moderate (3) *Defense: Moderate (3) *Crowd Control: Moderate (3) A Squad Leader's power shows through the bonuses they are able to bring to their group members. Squad Leaders have many various abilities to improve the coordination and effectiveness of their group. Even outside of a group the Squad Leader is a decent combatant, but their offensive and defensive capabilities are only average with no special abilities setting them aside. Getting Started Training Novice Squad Leader requires 42,000 Combat XP, one branch from Scout and one branch from Marksman: * Survival IV: Special Techniques * Ranged Support IV: Overcharge Shot There are only four Squad Leader trainers across the galaxy. They can be found at: * Bestine, Tatooine, -1019 -3532 * Dearic, Talus, 588 -2934 * Moenia, Naboo, 4701 -4939 * Rori Rebel Outpost, Rori, (3691, -6457) <-- I have not seen him move from this spot yet. (Amplifier Overload'Intensifier, Wanderhome) Guides to the Squad Leader * Guide to the Squad Leader * Squad Leader Issues * next section, again on the same site Related Skill Mods Totals shown at the Master level without prerequisites '' ' DUE TO SL REVAMP WILL CHANGE WITHIN THE NEXT FEW DAYS''' * General Ranged Accuracy +30 * General Ranged Speed +15 * Group Burst Run Efficiency +60 * Group Melee Defense +30 * Group Ranged Defense +30 * Group Terrain Negotiation +60 * Melee Defense +50 * Ranged Defense +50 Abilities General * The normal status (on leave - combatant - special forces) rules apply to all new squad leader abilities. * All squad leader buffs have a 100m range. The buff will only effect the groupmembers if the squad leader is in 100m range. They automatically reapply when the groupmember enteres the 100m range again. * Groupbuffs can be applied to the squad leader himself when he is not grouped. * A squad leader can only have one groupbuff and one individual buff on at the same time, but multiple squad leader can have different buffs stacking them in their group. Groupbuffs * All groupbuffs have a 30 minute effect or until another group buff is called to cancel out the prior group buff of the squad leader. * All group buffs are on the same 10 sec cooldown. * If the squad leader leaves the group the whole group looses all their buffs, with the exception of the squad leader himself. If new groupmembers join the group they automatically get the new groups. Individiual Abilities * All individual buffs have a 10 minute buff duration. * All 4 solo buffs are on the same 10 minute cooldown, meaning you can only have 1 solo buff used at a time. * Individual buffs can not be applied to the SL himself, though one SL can apply one to another SL in his group. Squad Leader Abilities * /sysgroup only works if the squad leader is groupleader, * /Painttarget DOES work via the pass through/assist command, thus you can apply it to your groupmembers target by targeting your groupmember * /calledshot :* works when the squad leader is not grouped :* does NOT work via the pass through/assist command, thus you can not apply by targeting your groupmembers :* can NOT be used as autoattack Certifications * Assault Armor Certification * Dawnsorrow Rifle (Master Squad Leader) * E5 Carbine (Master Squad Leader) * Exemplar's Mark (Strategy III) * Intimidator Pistol (Master Squad Leader) * Tchotchee Pistol (Strategy III) * Red Hydra Z-5 Pistol (Novice Squad Leader) Community Information Squad Leader Correspondent: Darth_Sushi Former Correspondents: * Captain Vemnox Captain Vemnox was the first Squad Leader Correspondent to Sony. After a longstanding neglection of the profession, Vemnox stepped down when the Squad Leader profession was the only profession left off the first "to-be-addressed" list submitted by Sony. Vemnox additionally retired from SWG after the incident. * Thulium * irott Squad Leader Forum: http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board?board.id=squad_leader Category:Hybrid Profession Category:Scout Category:Marksman